1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ink cartridge determination systems configured to determine a type of an ink cartridge, in which the ink cartridge is configured to be inserted into a cartridge mounting, and to such ink cartridges.
2. Description of Related Art
A known ink-jet recording apparatus is configured to dispense ink onto a sheet of paper to record an image thereon. The known ink-jet recording apparatus has a recording head. The recording head is configured to selectively eject ink from nozzles to the sheet of paper. A known ink cartridge is configured to be detachably mounted to the ink-jet recording apparatus. The ink cartridge has an ink chamber configured to store ink therein, and ink is supplied from the ink chamber to the recording head when the ink cartridge is mounted to the ink-jet recording apparatus.
Another known ink-jet recording apparatus, such as the ink-jet recording apparatus described in JP-A-3-213349, is configured to determine the type of ink stored in another known ink cartridge, which is configured to be used with the ink-jet recording apparatus. The another known ink cartridge has a flag member configured to block light. The position of the flag member varies according to the type of ink stored in the ink cartridge. The flag member is configured to be positioned in an optical path of an optical sensor of the another known ink-jet recording apparatus when the ink cartridge is mounted to the ink-jet recording apparatus. The position of the flag member is detected by the optical sensor, and thereby, the type of ink is determined.
Nevertheless, the another known ink cartridge requires a flag member and a mechanism for selectively protruding the flag member from the ink cartridge and for accommodating the flag member in the ink cartridge. Therefore, the structure of the another known ink cartridge is complicated. Moreover, if the mechanism fails to protrude the flag member from the ink cartridge, the type of ink cannot be determined.